Admirer for Christmas
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: All Sam wanted was the best Christmas ever, and all he wanted was her. :::Scam/Sam:::
1. Prologue

Hi everyone and Merry Christmas. This is a Christmas gift for my friend** Poison's Ivy. **It was supposed to be a oneshot but I've decided to divide it up to make it easier to read. I hope you guys like this, especially **Ivy. **

**

* * *

**The room was dark, except for the little light coming from her night lamp. Sam frowned while looking at her calendar. Of course she had known for a while now that the holiday season was already in full swing, and that Christmas would soon be on its way. She just hadn't expected it to come so soon. "_Damn exams_," she mumbled under her breath knowing that she had spent the last week dealing with them and finally they were done. But that did not mean relaxation.

_No, far from it._

It meant line-ups (in malls), stress (finding the perfect gift especially for Clover was stressful work), and frustration (if that gift just so happened to slip away).

Sam's frown widened. She hated sounding like Scrooge in the holiday season. She glanced again at the calendar. Starting tomorrow there were 11 days to Christmas Eve. Her mouth curved into a small smile. Twelve days was enough time to make this work out. She switched off her lamp, putting away her calendar and sliding into bed. Her smile widened as she closed her eyes. Heck with a little effort, she could even make this the best Christmas ever.


	2. 11 Days to Go

Sam slouched as she opened the door to her home. She was exhausted after spending the day shopping at the malls. Careful not to drop her purchases, she walked over to the small table in her living room and set them down. She smiled looking at her collection. With eleven days to go she already had gifts for her two best friends. "Not bad for one day of shopping", she said to herself while smiling. Sam rolled back her shoulders, stretching her sore body. Sam sighed, realizing she needed something to relax her nerves. Walking into the kitchen she reached for her coffee maker but froze when she saw a small envelope poking out from behind it.

"What the.." Sam pulled out the envelope staring at it. It was average sized, but what got the Sam was the colour. Black with a deep red seal holding it closed. _"Where did this come from?"_ She was sure she would have seen an envelope as noticeable as this one before, provided that it had been there before. She sighed. It must have been or else that would have to mean that someone else had been here while she was out.

_Highly unlikely. _

She turned her attention to the envelope in her hands, on which she now noticed her own name was written in red. She shrugged while trying to decide whether or not to open it. A moment later she broke the seal and pulled it open. Inside was a single piece of paper, folded once in half. "A letter?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. .

Unfolding the paper she read:

**.::.**

_**I could run it through your skin and pull out your life,**_

_**except that**__**'**__**s not what I intend to do,**_

_**It**__**'**__**s dangerous when its in the right hands,**_

_**hands that are ruthless, with a thirst for blood.**_

_**Hands like mine…**_

_**Have I given too much away?**_

_**I hope not,**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t want to ruin your surprise.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

Sam froze in shock. "What the..what?" She read it over and over again. "It's a riddle of some sort but what does this mean?" She blinked her eyes, while thinking hard about the riddle. "Who could have written this? And why?" The words "Deadly Admirer" stuck out to her on the page. 'Wait, I have an admirer?" She ignored deadly. She frowned in thought not understanding what was going on here. Why would anyone leave her a cryptic riddle? Was this some kind of joke? Her eyes scanned the last three words. "**Your Deadly Admirer**." She paused for a moment furrowing her eyebrows, then a smile formed itself on her face.

This was a joke. That was it. That **had** to be it. Sam smirked. And she had a vague idea who would pull this kind of prank on her. It must be Clover or Alex. Or maybe it was both of them working together to try and freak her out. It only made sense after all, she had been avoiding them for a few days while pulling things together for the holidays. She giggled while putting the note back in the black envelope. "Deadly admirer.." she laughed. "They really have some imagination." She remembered the perfect language in the letter. "And their writing skills have really improved.."

Sam walked out of the kitchen and placed the letter on the table along with her purchases. She would make sure to talk to Clover and Alex about their little prank later on when she wasn't so tired. Sam walked back into the kitchen intent on getting her coffee and then settling down to a quiet evening by the fireplace.

Sam spent the evening reading by the fire, after her purchased gifts had been wrapped. The bizarre letter she had received already forgotten as it sat hidden under the papers on her desk. Some part of her felt like calling them right now, calling her friends and telling them that she was on to their little plan. "They should have known I would have caught on to their little prank, I'm smart enough for that." She stared groggily at the clock.

**12:45 am.**

She sighed rubbing her shoulder. It was late, she should really get some sleep if she planned on lining up at the malls again tomorrow. She stood up placing her book on the table and walking towards the bathroom. Once inside she turned on the tap and began washing her face, and then brushing her teeth. By the time she made it to her bed the clock read **1:00 am.**

Sam was enjoying a blissful night of sleep which was interrupted by a sound. She groaned turning around in her sleep while trying to block out the sound.

_**It came again.**_

She cursed under her breath before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What was that?" She looked around before landing her eyes on the front wall. She stared at the clock.

_**2:09 am. **_

She sighed realizing that she had only been given an hour of sleep. Sam listened hard for the sound determined to find whatever was making it and make it stop. When she heard it again though her eyes widened. It sounded like...

_**A knock. **_

She froze. Who would be knocking on her door at two o'clock in the morning? Sam had a gut feeling that whatever it was it could not be good. She pulled the covers tighter around herself and closed her eyes hoping whoever it was would go away and she wouldn't have to check.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side and a second later she heard more loud knocking. She opened her eyes while taking a deep breath. Pulling off her blanket she slipped on her slippers and walked out of her room, making her way to the door. She cursed under her breath, shivering slightly from the lack of her warm blanket as she reached the door. Sam cautiously turned the doorknob and opened the door just a crack and poked her head out.

_**There was no one there. **_

She blinked her eyes. "Am I hearing things?" She blamed her lack of sleep for imagining the knocking that she was so sure she had heard. She moved to close the door but stopped when something caught her eye.

She frowned before opening the door wider and leaning down to the object. It was a gift box. She blinked her eyes wondering if she was seeing things now too. No, she was not. Sam picked up the box, staring at it with curiosity. She gasped when she saw a black envelope similar to the one she had received earlier attached to the top of the box.

Sam glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of the person who had left it there. She was hoping that any second now Clover and Alex would jump out and surprise her. She waited for a moment, holding the box and waiting but nothing happened. She grit her teeth in annoyance and slammed the door shut. Sam walked over to her couch and sat down. Pulling the envelope off the box she opened it hoping to find an apology note from her friends.

What she found was something else:

_**"If this was a prank by your friends, yes you would be smart enough to figure it out. Sadly it's not." **_

She dropped the note in shock. Her exact words. Whoever this was heard her earlier on. Sam blinked. "But that would mean that..they can hear me." She froze wondering if she was being watched right now. Sam frowned realizing that the letter she found earlier was not from her friends. It was from this person.

This,

_**Deadly Admirer of hers. **_

Sam shivered now noticing how frightening that name could be. She rubbed her arms trying to break off the chill and pulled her feet up on the couch, sitting cross legged. As she did her foot hit the box she had forgotten about. She glanced at it from time to time now afraid as to what was inside it. She sighed reaching forward and pulling apart the wrapping, "Might as well get this over with.." Inside was an ornate wooden box. Sam held her breath before carefully lifting the lid and peeking inside.

Her eyes widened, "Is that a.." She trailed of reaching into the box and pulling out the object.

_**A dagger. **_

Suddenly the riddle she had seen earlier made sense. Now that she thought about it the answer was simple. "Genius.." she whispered, then frowned realizing she was praising the person who had just disrupted her sleep. She studied it closely. It was a double edged dagger with a curved ornate bronze handle. Sam turned it around in her hand, trying to find some clue of the person who sent it to her. Her eyes widened as she noticed something engraved in the dead centre of the handle.

_**T.S.**_

"T.S?" She squinted her eyes staring at the shiny handle. Sam frowned wondering what those letters stood for. It could be initials. Maybe of the person who forged it, or of the person who got it made. Sam let out a breath not knowing what to do about this random gift. It was harmless enough. She placed the dagger back into the box and shut the lid. She tried frowning but couldn't fight the small smile that betrayed her by forming itself on her face.

**She had an admirer. **

**A deadly admirer,**

Wait, that wasn't a good thing...**Was it?**

She sighed. Standing up and carrying the box which held the knife to her room. She found the letter she had carelessly left on her desk and placed it next to the box. Turning, she shut the lights and climbed into bed. As she fell asleep her mind drifted back to the mysterious gift and letter. Something told her that this was no ordinary admirer.


	3. 10 Days to Go

Sam rested her face in her hands as she sat at the lunch table with her friends. Although she hoped that the bizarre events of yesterday were a one time thing, and she would never hear from this person again somehow she knew that wouldn't happen. And it didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Earth to Sammie!" Sam sat up as she heard Clover's voice. "Sorry, I guess I just spaced out." Clover looked concerned at her friend. "Are you okay Sam?" Sam nodded slowly. "Yea...why do you ask?" She watched Clover point her finger to her face, just under her eyes and suddenly Sam knew why she was asking. She had dark circles under her eyes. What else was supposed to happen when she spent the night worrying about that gift?

"I'm okay, I was just up late doing some work." Clover nodded slowly. "Alright Sammie." Sam watched Alex giggle and her eyebrow shot up in confusion. "What's so funny?" Clover grinned and for the first time Sam noticed that her hand was behind her back as if she was hiding something. "Ta-da!" She brought her hand forward and Sam's heart almost stopped when she saw what she was holding.

_**A black envelope with a red seal, and her name written in red on the front. **_

"Is this the reason why you were up?" Clover grinned. Sam tried her best not to grab the envelope. "Uh no..Clover where did you get that?" Her grin grew wider. "From your bag." Sam narrowed her eyes. "My bag?" She looked down while thinking. _"But I left it at home in my room. How is that even possible?" _She then noticed that the seal wasn't broken, meaning this was another letter from the same person.

_**Crap.**_

"Give me that!" She reached for the envelope but Clover drew it away from her grasp. "Not until you tell me what this is about." Sam sighed thinking fast. "It's a letter from my dad." Clover raised an eyebrow. "Black envelope?" Sam shrugged. "It's his favourite colour." She grabbed the envelope and buried it in between in books. She was not about to open it in front of her friends. The rest of the lunch break thankfully went on as it usually did, and when the bell rang the three girls parted ways heading for their separate classes.

Sam walked down the hall heading to her Chemistry class. She stopped halfway there and moved to a secluded spot behind a side wall. Letting out a breath she retrieved the envelope from her bag and began to open it while silently praying that it wasn't another riddle.

**It was. **

**.::.**

_**One bite could undoubtedly kill you,**_

_**if its poisoned fangs reach your flesh.**_

_**The sight may be frightening,**_

_**simply because you don**__**'**__**t see these things everyday,**_

_**but I have taken the liberty,**_

_**of sending it to you. **_

_**I warn you in advance,**_

_**it**__**'**__**s only fair,**_

_**Seeing that it**__**'**__**s poison can stop your every breath,**_

_**and take away your very last. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

She didn't need to think twice to realize that she didn't like the sound of this one. But when did she like the sound of the last one? She frowned dreading the gift that she knew would pop out of somewhere, that had to do with this riddle. "Why would anyone do this to me?" she whispered as she shoved the envelope back in her bag. Sam knew there was no answer she was going to get to that question. She sighed. The good thing was that at least she was at school, a place where she knew he could not spy on her. She could at the least feel safe.

Her best bet was to try and work on this riddle and prepare as much as she could for this gift he would be sending.

------------------

It stayed on her mind all day. The riddle. Sam came home, opening the door and scanning the area for any signs of intrusion. Thankfully she saw none, well at least not yet. She relaxed her shoulders and walked inside going straight to her couch. She opened her bag pulling out the riddle and read it over to see if it would make any more sense then it did at first glance. She frowned. "Damn he's good at this." Sam rested her chin in her hand, while glancing at it again.

"If its poisoned fangs reach your flesh..hmm.." She paused. "What kind of things have poisoned fangs?" He already sent her a dagger and she doubted he would send her another one with a poisoned tip. But it was a possibility. She read it again. "Wait. A snake?" Her eyes widened. "He wouldn't be crazy enough to send me a snake, would he?" She giggled. "No way that's crazy. It's gotta be something else." Sam kept at it for hours trying to figure it out, but her attempts ended once again in vain. The only logical answer seemed to crazy to be true.

"Whatever it is I'll deal with it when I gets here." Sam scowled standing up and walking to her room to change. She was stopped midway when her doorbell sounded. Sam sighed turning around and walking to her door. As she reached the door she stopped suddenly, afraid of who might be behind it Sam drew in a breath and slowly turned the knob opening the door a crack. It was her mailman. She let out a breath. "Hi."

"Hi there." He smiled while holding out a large wooden crate to her. Sam stared at it. "Wait..that's for me?" He nodded. "Yea." Sam stared curiously at it. "Do you know what it is?" He giggled. "I don't open gifts, it's against my job procedures." Sam laughed nervously. "Ha..ha..right." She signed the form and took the "gift." She had a gut feeling this was from the same man, and when she saw the ominous black envelope attached to the side she knew it was.

She groaned setting the crate down and grabbing the envelope off the side. She opened it hastily wanting to get this over with.

_**"Why would I do this? Because I find it amusing Samantha. Very Amusing."**_

_"Great..now he's even spying on me at school"_ she thought while she glared at his latest message. She put the letter down and reached for the crate then stopped hesitating for a moment. She took a deep breath and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and she did everything in her power not to scream. Coming out rapidly from the box was the largest snake she had ever seen. A cobra, fangs bared was almost on her lap. Sam shrieked standing up and causing it to fall, which was not a good move seeing that the snake looked more dangerous and angry than ever and it was moving towards her leg. Sam screamed stepping away from the fifteen foot snake that was busy coiling itself around her right leg.

Sam backed away as fast as she could screaming in horror. Even she had no idea how to deal with a snake, a cobra to be specific. Backing away she fell back on the couch, lifting her legs up to keep them away from the rapidly advancing snake. As she did she noticed another letter sitting at the bottom of the crate. She narrowed her eyes and stopped screaming long enough to read the note.

_**"Don't worry he doesn't bite, but I can't say I don't." **_

A shiver of relief went through her body, but her relief stopped when she read the second part over again. She shivered again, this time in fear then she stopped. There was no way this guy was going to intimidate her. Sam yelped when the snake licked her foot. She stared at the animal and actually let out a laugh when she realized it wasn't trying to bite her.

"I guess I have a pet snake." Sam smiled. Besides the fact that it had scared her half to death the snake was harmless. And much to her surprise Sam found herself to be in awe of the man who sent this to her. The snake wrapped around her arm. Sam smiled again at her realization. "He's been trained not to bite." She ran her fingers over its scales. She knew that he'd have to be really smart to be able to train a snake not to bite, especially one as dangerous as this one.

She just hoped he wasn't as dangerous as he was smart.

But something told her that he was, and she hoped she could ignore her thoughts. But deep down she knew she couldn't. She had to stay on her guard.


	4. 9 Days to Go

Sam had gone to the gym to try and work off her anxiety. She let out a deep breath as she allowed her feet to stop peddling and the exercise cycle came to a stop. After a minute she stood up grabbing her gym bag and towel on the way out of the weight room. Sam cleared her throat while taking deep breaths to try and bring her breathing back to normal.

As she walked down the hall, the event of this morning came back to her. She had found another riddle this morning when she was about to go to the gym. It had been on her living room table placed on top of her books, still Sam had no trouble recognizing the black envelope. And when she had pulled it open she had found the riddle:

**.::.**

_**Dangerous things can come in the simplest of forms,**_

_**this gift may be hard to recognize.**_

_**So try your best.**_

_**One touch is deadly,**_

_**one taste is lethal **_

_**be careful don**__**'**__**t ignore it,**_

_**If you do,**_

_**you won**__**'**__**t live to regret it. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer**_

**.::.**

Sam narrowed her eyes in thought thinking about the riddle. It sounded like something poisonous, but what. She walked past a cart of water bottles deep in thought. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait a minute." She walked back to where the water bottles were. There in the middle of them was one that stuck out. Sam picked it up bringing it closer to her face. There was no mistake the water was a murky colour.

Somehow Sam knew this had something to do with her "Deadly Admirer." She sighed her hand on the lid wondering if it was safe to open the bottle. She brought the bottle closer again and upon inspecting it a second time she saw something on the inside label of the bottle, but it wasn't readable through the murky water.

Sam peeled of the label and read:

_**"Open the lid and you'll be sorry."**_

She froze placing the bottle in her gym bag making sure that it would not leak. Sam scrunched the label up in her fist and stuffed it in her pocket as she walked out of the gym.

As soon as she got home Sam went into her room and placed the bottle on her desk making sure to keep it away from anything else. She got her goggles and mask to cover her nose and mouth. Pulling on her gloves Sam carefully opened the bottle, and while she did it she held her breath. She carefully extracted a sample placing it on her X-powder for analysis. Sam sealed the bottle while she waited for the results.

Sam watched her device and it suddenly flashed "Analysis Complete." She narrowed her eyes.

**Active Marburg Virus.**

She gasped stepping away from the device, glad that she had worn all her protective gear. She had been sent a virus. She narrowed her eyes in anger. Sam knew that this was a lethal virus. It was capable of causing haemorrhages, skin deterioration, and also severe mental illness. Also most people who were affected by this virus died. She could have been killed. Sam placed the bottle in her lower cupboard, her hands shaking as she did it.

"He's trying to kill me...this proves it."

She ignored the part of her logical mind that tried to remind her of the warning she had found on the label undoubtedly by him. Whoever this was, he was doing everything in his power to intimidate her.

Sam gulped as she washed her hands staring at her scared face in the mirror. She couldn't even get her hands to stop trembling. She closed her eyes in agony. He was trying to scare her.

**And it was working.**


	5. 8 Days to Go

Sam sat on her couch thinking hard while she was supposedly reading. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her recent present.

_**A deadly virus**_

from a **Deadly Admirer.**

She shivered rubbing her arms and attempting to make her mind focus elsewhere. If only she could know somehow who this guy was she could do something about it. Sam hated being spied on, she hated being scared and this man was successfully doing both from right under her nose.

The sudden ringing of her doorbell made her jump. Sam turned her head in the direction of the door, staring at it with frightful eyes. She didn't feel safe in her own home and she had this guy to thank for it. Sam stood up walking towards the door but hesitated once she grasped the door knob. All the recent times she had opened the door, she had regretted it. Sam took a deep breath and then opened it relaxing when she saw Clover at her door.

"Hi Sam." Sam managed a smile allowing her tension to ease at least for a moment. She invited Clover in, and closed the door before something else made its way inside.

--

Not too far away someone smirked as they watched her hasty actions. The way she almost immediately closed the door to prevent one of his "gifts" from wandering inside. He chuckled still watching her talking to her friend from a camera he had planted in her house.

_"It's fun to make you so insecure Samantha." _He smirked holding a letter in his hand that was for the redhead. He paused for a moment thinking about how to send this, then an idea came to him. He chuckled watching the girl intently through the camera. "You'll be hearing from me soon." His smirk widened. "Real soon."

--

Sam sat on the couch trying like mad to appear normal to her friend. Clover noticed Sam's unusual jumpiness and became curious. "Is everything okay?" Sam nodded trying to smile. "Yea..everything's great. Why do you ask?" Clover sighed. "You seem kinda jumpy." Sam sighed thinking up an excuse for her behaviour. She wasn't about to involve Clover in this what if he went after her too? "I've just been tired..I'll be fine really it's -" Sam froze as she saw a black envelope shoot out from under the couch where Clover was sitting.

She glanced up to see if Clover noticed it. "What was that noise?" Sam smiled. "Uh nothing. Clover I'm kinda busy right now. Can we talk about this later?" Clover looked at her friend. Ordinarily she would have never left but judging by the look of tiredness in her friend's eyes, and the state of her hair she guessed that Sam really needed some alone time.

"Alright Sam but you call me when you've rested, okay?" Sam kept her gaze on the envelope that lay unmoving on her lining floor. "Sam?" she heard Clover's voice. "Yea.." Sam looked up to Clover smiling. "Yea I'll do that." After Clover left Sam immediately snatched the envelope and pulled out the riddle reading it slowly:

**.::.**

_**Most people give others second chances to redeem themselves.**_

_**But me? I'm different.**_

_**I think that screwing up the first time means,**_

_**that it is a good chance to rid yourself of that enemy.**_

_**Since you and I are alike,**_

_**I thought you would think the same. **_

_**One time is enough, if your aim is as good as mine**_

_**to send an enemy to their final end. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer**_

**.::.**

Sam re-read the riddle. She sighed. "Something dangerous no doubt." Sam placed the letter back in its envelope and put it on her desk. There was really no point in trying to solve the thing. Even if she found the answer and it was dangerous, what could she possibly do to stop it from coming?

**Nothing.**

Sam sighed. "I wish he would stop this." She knew he could hear her, but he'd probably laugh off what she said instead of seriously listen to her. Sam decided to get out of the house since she felt safer outside rather than inside her home.

**How ironic. **

She got dressed in her sweater and quickly made her way out of the house. A few minutes later her door opened again and _**he **_walked in with a smirk on his face. His smirk widened as he made his way to her room and placed her next gift for her to find.

"This should be a BIG surprise." He smirked after putting it in place and walking out of her room.

------------------

When Sam finally got home she had a list of things that the next "gift" could be. She sighed. "So much for not thinking about it." Sam made her dinner and ate quickly, determined to go to bed before anything strange happened. Thankfully she finished eating and made it all the way to her room without anything happening.

She smiled seeing her bed after a long day. She sat on the edge slipping off her slippers. Sam leaned back laying herself down. As her head hit the pillow she heard a loud sound.

**" BOOM!"**

She shot up screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She flew out of bed and threw her hands over her ears trying to block the awful sound. Sam shivered, her eyes closed tight as she waited. When it didn't come again she let her hands down and slowly opened her eyes.

"What the heck was that sound?!" Sam trembled as she walked to her bed. She froze when she saw a hole in the wall where her photo frame was hanging. Sam walked over to it and ran her fingers over the hole. She knelt down to pick up the frame which was now smashed and the glass was in pieces.

Her eyes widened when she saw the hole in the frame right through the face of her boss, Jerry. Her friends Clover and Alex who had been standing next to him in the picture where slightly shredded from the hole too. She gasped when she noticed that only one face was left unharmed.

**Hers. **

She shivered dropping the frame and standing up. She carefully made her way back to the bed stepping over the glass shards. She lifted the pillow and quivered when she saw the reason for the damage. Right under her pillow was his next gift.

**A gun.**

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the way it had been set up. Looking at it now she realized that the slightest weight would have set it off. Another display of this man's brilliance. Sam trembled. The bullet hole had gone right through her friends' faces, she knew that wasn't good. But was it deliberate?

Sam sighed. If it was, then whoever this was, was an enemy. Even more dangerous than before. She carefully moved the gun out from under her pillow and placed it under her bed for now. She sighed when she saw another envelope on her bed where the gun had been.

She opened it quickly, too tired at this point to be scared. She read the haunting words:

_**"Stop it? Why would I? It's too much fun to spy on a spy. Especially one like you." **_

Sam grit her teeth in anger crumbling up the letter in her hand and throwing it in anger. Her worst fear had come true. He knew about her. Sam shivered .

**He knew she was a spy. **

That meant that the bullet, the destruction of the faces was meant to happen. It wasn't an accident, he was an enemy. Sam crashed onto the bed burying her face in her pillow. Tears spilled out of her eyes, unable to stop. She wasn't safe anywhere with him watching her every move.

She sobbed into her pillow, trembling from fear.

"Oh God, what do I do?"


	6. 7 Days to Go

Sam sighed. "Jerry please can we please not have a mission today?" Her boss shook his head. "Sam I'm surprised you're refusing to cooperate." She lowered her head. Clover spoke up for her. "She's right you know Jer. It's the holiday season. We don't have time for missions." He ignored them as he explained that they had an investigation at a factory.

"You'll all be sent there in an hour or so." Alex tried to protest but he held up his hand. "I'm giving you girls one hour. Wrap up whatever you have to do and then be ready for the mission." With that he dismissed the girls, refusing further negotiation.

------------------

Sam grit her teeth slamming her door open and coming inside, She slammed it shut as she walked to her couch. _**He**_ watched her sit down and smirked finally catching a glimpse of his obsession. He had waited all morning.

She clutched a pillow in her hand for a moment before throwing it across the room in frustration. Not only was she busy with the holiday season, she was stressed out because of her admirer.

**Admirer.**

She wanted to scoff. Whoever it was probably didn't know how angry he was making her. Sam sighed standing up and stretching. "And now Jerry decides that he has to send us on a mission." She spoke to herself not realizing that there was someone else there listening to her complaints.

"God I'm so tired. If only there was some way to get out of this stupid mission." She frowned. "That'll take a miracle." She stretched again before going into her bathroom to take a shower. She might as well try to relax before the mission.

As she slammed the door she missed the sound of footsteps that signalled the presence of another. _**He **_smirked realizing there was something he could give her that she really wanted. He quickly wrote a riddle on the paper, then put it inside the envelope sealing it and making his way to her bathroom.

He smirked finding the door unlocked. "Way to protect yourself from me Samantha" he whispered to himself. Carefully he made his way inside her large bathroom and closed the door softly behind him. He looked at the spot where he knew she was, peacefully taking her shower. He could see her silhouette through the shower curtain. It took a lot of will power to stay away from her, especially when he knew that all that separated him from her was a flimsy shower curtain.

He could have ripped the thing to shreds in five seconds flat. He could have her eyes widen in horror and fear when he revealed himself to her. But most of all...

**He could have her.**

Drawing out a breath he relaxed. Now was not the time no matter how tempting it was.

Sam sighed inside the shower as the water fell against her body. She needed to relax. Sam smiled, biting her lip for a second wondering if she should. She shrugged as she began to sing. Outside the shower _**he**_ froze hearing her voice. He recognized the song with a little effort. "Suspicious Minds" by Elvis Presley. He smirked as he listened to the private performance Sam was putting on, **just for him. **

He would have stayed longer, but he knew that if he did his temptation to have her would overpower his actions. Placing the letter where he wanted, he made his exit as quietly as he came leaving Sam alone to take her shower.

Sam came out of her shower after wrapping a towel around her body and a towel around her hair. She reached for her bathrobe on her rack and froze when she saw it. A black envelope clipped onto her robe. Sam's hands flew around her body holding onto the towel.

**He had been here.**

In the same bathroom. While she was... She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. His proximity was getting very scary. She snatched the envelope and found the riddle:

**.::.**

_**A miracle is what you need,**_

_**and its what you**__**'**__**re going to receive**_

_**You deserve a little break **_

_**I know,**_

_**And I**__**'**__**m going to make it so. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer**_

**.::.**

"A miracle?" Sam echoed. She smiled realizing that this riddle didn't seem as scary as the others. Maybe it was a good sign. She shrugged. She didn't have time for this right now, she had that stupid mission to get ready for.

About a half hour later Sam was in her room getting dressed when she found a gift box in her closet. Sam sighed taking it out and sitting down on her bed. She found the envelope attached to the side and opened it.

_**"Enjoy your break. Oh by the way your voice is beautiful." **_

Sam blushed. "He heard my singing?" She blushed harder. "Oh right he was in the bathroom." She sighed. "At least he's polite." Sam blinked turning her attention back to the first part trying to figure out what it meant. She turned to the box and took a deep breath before opening the lid. Dust? Sam touched it with her fingers. No it wasn't dust it was something else. Her eyes widened in realization.

**Ashes.**

"Wait..what?" Sam tried digging around in the box but that was all the was in there. Ashes. Sam narrowed her eyes trying to figure it out but stopped when she heard her X-Powder ringing. She sighed getting up and picking up her device. Jerry flashed onto the screen.

"Hi Jerry. I was just getting ready for the mission." He shook his head. "Forget it." Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He sighed. "Well Sam the mission has been cancelled." She blinked. "Why?" He sighed, frowning. "There has been an accident. The factory you were supposed to go to blew up a half hour ago."

Sam dropped the X-powder in shock.

It blew up.

_Ashes._

**"Enjoy your break" **

_"No..no..he didn't.." _Sam's eyes widened. "_He did." _She couldn't stop her smirk. He had gotten her out of the mission. The mission she so badly wanted to get out of. Her smirk widened.

**And he did it for her. **

She smiled. He cared enough about her to take risks for her. She couldn't help but feel a little bit special. Sam muttered a shy "Thank You." She had a feeling he would hear her.

_**He **_smirked hearing her soft voice. "Your welcome ...Samantha."


	7. 6 Days to Go

Sam smiled as she sat in her room. In fact she had been smiling all day. When she woke up and started her day she had been smiling, and now that it was about to end she was still smiling. The fact that he cared so much about her really made her feel special. She knew that blowing up the building was a bit extreme but she knew no one got hurt. So she guessed it was okay.

Her eyes widened.

_"I would have never thought that was okay before. What's the matter with me?"_ She sighed. _"He's taking over me. That HAS to be it." _

She also couldn't help but wonder who he was, her secret admirer. He'd have to be someone smart (as he had proven to be over and over again) she smiled. And someone who disliked her friends, her smile turned into a frown.

**That was the bad part.**

She sighed trying to put together everything she knew about him. "Okay so I know he doesn't like my friends." She paused. "He knows I'm a spy, and he's smart." She slumped her shoulders realizing that wasn't as much information as she was hoping for. He could still be anybody.

**Well almost anybody.**

She somehow didn't see him being someone from school. That just wouldn't make sense because she was sure than no one at her school knew her secret job. It had to be someone else. But who?

The gifts had been mostly frightening, or were sent in ways that would scare her. She shrugged. "That doesn't necessarily mean he's dangerous, maybe he has a strange taste in gifts." She smiled._ "It's still thoughtful."_

She reached for the pile of letters he had sent her and went through them ordering them from the first one she had received to the last. When she was done she noticed there was one extra. She blinked turning it over and noticed that it was sealed.

**He had been in her house again.**

She smiled no longer completely disturbed by the fact that she had a man walking around her house whenever he pleased. Even though it really should have bothered her. She sighed at the sudden change of thought. Sam opened the letter reading the riddle:

**.::.**

_**I know you're fascinated with reading,**_

_**But I guarantee this is one book you might not enjoy...**_

_**or you might**_

_**seeing that both you,**_

_**and me**_

_**are two parts of one whole.**_

_**And so we have a lot in common,**_

_**hopefully this included.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

"It's a book of some kind." She smiled re-folding the letter and putting it along with the others. Sam yawned and stretched getting up from her room and walking to her living room. She glanced at the clock on the way there.** 7:30 pm**.

She smiled. "Just enough time to read a bit more of my favourite book." She walked over to her book shelf and easily spotted her book. She picked it up smiling before opening it to the marked page. She read aloud:

"An easy way to kill someone is.." she trailed off her eyes widening. "What?" Sam shut the book staring at the cover. Her favourite book stared back at her. She shook her head opening the book and reading. The words didn't change as she'd expected.

"What the-" She closed the book staring hard at the cover. Her favourite book. When she opened it again a black envelope fell out of the book. She gasped before leaning down and picking it up. She ripped open the envelope reading the words.

_**"Try removing the cover instead of gaping like an idiot." **_

She glared at the letter muttering a soft. "Jerk." Which he heard seeing that he was standing right in front of her. Actually he was hiding right behind her bookshelf watching her every action and smirking at her surprise. She frowned removing the cover of the book. Her eyes widened when she saw the new cover hiding beneath.

**1,000,000 Gruesome Ways to Kill **

**(Not for the faint-hearted)**

**By: Anonymous **

Sam gasped in shock. She threw the book on the ground, insistent on never reading it again.

But if only, if only she had looked back to her shelf. She would have seen an eye, it being sea-green in color, and half a mouth upturn in a smirk where the book once was.


	8. 5 Days to Go

Sam sat at the library hiding her face behind a binder. And behind that was busy reading her favourite book. 1,000,000 Gruesome Ways to Kill, She sighed mentally berating herself for liking it. Yesterday she refused to look at the thing and today it was her favourite book. She sighed again. _"What the matter with me? This is supposed to be creepy. Why isn't it creepy?!" _

She slumped her shoulders realizing one thing. He had a fascination with blood and violence, and now...

**So did she.**

"Damn it. I'm becoming him." She whispered before she turned back to reading.

Behind her _**he **_smirked hearing her whisper. He could see she was enjoying his book. He held a letter in his hand that was once again for her. Standing up he walked behind her carefully and without making a noise. He slipped the letter onto her pile of books and walked away. And because she was busy reading

she missed her chance at identifying the man she so badly wanted to see.

About a half hour later when she was done reading she closed her binder and the book along with it. She put them away in her book bag. She reached for her other books and froze when she saw a black envelope there.

**Wait.**

**He was here?**

She looked around frantically while mentally berating herself for missing her chance. She sighed picking up the envelope not knowing if it was a good idea to open it here. She decided against it placing the envelope in her book bag along with her other books.

Sam made her way out of the library determined to get home as soon as possible and reading the riddle. She cursed under her breath when she saw Clover coming into the library.. She sighed when she noticed that Clover had seen her and was coming over. "Hi Clover." Clover nodded. Sam froze when she saw her friends' sad face. _"Okay reading the riddle will have to wait"_ she thought as she sat Clover down. "Is everything okay?" She frowned when she shook her head no.

It wasn't that Sam didn't care about her, it's just that she had hoped she was wrong about Clover being sad and she could go home quickly and read the riddle. But no, that wasn't about to happen. Clover broke through Sam's thoughts. "Jason broke up with me." Sam tried not to sigh. It wasn't the first time one of Clover's boyfriends had left her. "Oh that's...that's awful. but you'll get over it right. You always do." Clover sighed. "I don't know. I really really liked him. Maybe even loved him"

Sam sighed. "But you WILL get over him." Clover glared. "Oh come on Sammie it's not that easy. Remember when you fell in love with James?" Sam narrowed her eyes sending Clover a glare that almost made ger regret even saying the name. "What about it?" Clover sighed. "Well you took a long time to get over him.." She paused eyeing Sam intently. "Well Sammie, are you completely over him?"

Sam gasped. "How could you even ask me that Clover? Of course I'm over him." Sam put her hand on her waist. "Besides we were talking about Jason..not James. Leave him out of it." She gave Clover a glare. "And if you can't do that maybe it's better if I leave."

"Calm down Sammie. I'm sorry obviously you still hate him for what he did." Sam scoffed. "Who wouldn't?" Clover smiled. "Maybe you should forget about him. Forgive and Forget right? There is no point holding an old grudge." Sam frowned hoping that she would stop talking about James. "Forget?" she scoffed. "No Clover I can't forget and I certainly can't forgive either. Now if you'll excuse me I have got to get home."

Sam turned around and left walking out of the library with a glare on her face. She missed the man that stood behind the librarian's desk. And if she hadn't been in a huff of anger she would not have missed his all too familiar face.

A frown was on his face because he had heard the whole conversation. "So he still bothers you Sam. I thought he might." _**He**_ opened the doors and stepped outside watching the redhead walking away without glancing back.

He didn't like the fact that another man was on her mind. Even if she hated him. _**He **_was the only man she was supposed to think about.

**And no one else.**

So he was happy with the gift he had decided to give her earlier on. He spoke in a low whisper. "He won't bother you now Sam.." He smirked.

"**Never again**."

------------------

Sam slammed her door still in her fit of anger. How dare Clover bring up James! James?! She hated him so much. Sam slouched on her sofa, the book bag in her lap. She took a deep breath trying to forget about him. She reached into her bag to try and distract herself. Her hand brushed against the letter and she pulled it out. She gave it a small glare.

**Another man who was toying with her head.**

She sighed opening the letter and reading the riddle:

**.::.**

_**A delightful gift that I hope you enjoy,**_

_**It shall bring memories you don't want to see.**_

_**But it**__**'**__**s important that you do,**_

_**because I need you to move on.**_

_**Do me a favour and scream out your feelings**_

_**When you see what I**__**'**__**ve done.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

Sam blinked. "Memories I don't want to see?" She sighed. "Well there are a lot of those." She smiled easing up a bit before walking up to her room. And nothing could have prepared her for what she saw there.

Sam froze at the doorway as she saw someone sitting in her room on her chair. It was definitely a man. She wished she could see his face, but from the way he was sitting all she could see was the back of his head. Her eyes widened._ "Could it be...him? My secret admirer?" _She shivered feeling a little bit anxious. She decided to call out to him. "Who is it?"

Okay so she didn't expect him to show his face right away, but at least he could say something. She sighed deciding she needed to see him, whoever he was. The silence was bothering her. She walked over to him and when she got close enough she gasped in shock.

**"JAMES?!!"** Sam took a step back. No he couldn't be her admirer. She gasped as he just sat there after her outburst. Her face went red from anger as she watched him sitting there. His arms at his side and a calm expression on his face. His eyes looking straight at her.

It took her everything in her power not to reach forward and strangle him. She frowned, giving him the most hateful glare she could muster. "How the hell did you get in my house?" She waited for an answer but he said nothing.

She glared harder."What do you want now?" Again he said nothing. Sam narrowed her eyes. "Ignoring me isn't going to make your life easier." She rested her hand on the edge of the chair in frustration. "I need answers James."

He stayed silent. She grit her teeth in frustration. "Dammit answer me!" Sam shook the chair in anger. A moment later she moved back screaming.

**His head had just rolled off his body and fallen to the floor.**

Sam shrieked, scrambling to get away from it. As she did she hit the chair falling to the floor, and the rest of his body came crashing down. She crawled away from it screaming in horror.

**James was dead.**

**He had been killed.**

She felt tears run down her face. She moved to the door but tripped on one of his arms. She blinked not having realized that his arms too had been cut. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a message written on his severed arm. 

**I'VE CUT THE HANDS HE ONCE TOUCHED YOU WITH.**

She turned and ran not looking back at the mess of body parts in her room. Sam ran out the front door, tears streaming down her face. She got in her car determined to get away from this nightmare. She froze when she saw a letter taped to the inner car window.

She shivered before reaching to it. She knew full well that the murder had been committed by this same man. Her admirer. _"Why is he scaring me like this?" _Sam trembled as her shaking fingers pulled the letter open:

"_**I don**__**'**__**t forgive and I don**__**'**__**t let people forget. Don**__**'**__**t cry for him Sam he**__**'**__**s just paid the price of hurting you.**__**"**___

Sam froze clutching the letter in her hand. Slowly she wiped her tears. As much as it scared her he was right, she was done crying for James. And as for him dying a horrible death she could try to deny it but she didn't need to remind herself of all the times she had wished for EXACTLY that to happen.

**He deserved to die for hurting her. **

------------------

When Sam had removed the body she got back home and went to bed immediately. She fell asleep a few moments later. As soon as she did _**he**_ emerged from his hiding place with a concerned look on his face. As much as he was glad he had killed that boy, he was also a little concerned. He had never meant for her to be so upset. He sighed quietly walking over to her sleeping form.

Looking to her face he saw a hint of a frown. He smiled carefully leaning down and sitting on the floor next to her. He watched her for a few moments not wanting to leave. The frown stayed on her face. He would have stayed longer but he didn't want to risk it. She wasn't supposed to see him. Yet. He moved to stand up but before he did he moved closer and kissed her gently on the lips staying there for a moment.

He pulled away and stood up, turning around and walking out the door. He missed the soft smile that had formed itself on Sam's sleeping face after his kiss.


	9. 4 Days to Go

Sam parked her car outside of the Community Centre. She stepped out grabbing her bag and walking to the entrance. She pulled open the door and went inside. A custodian smiled at her and she smiled back. "You're here early." She nodded. "Yea I just needed to take a swim. Clear my mind a bit." Sam walked over to the locker room and changed into her swimsuit.

When she got to the pool she smiled softly when she saw that no one else was there. "Perfect" she whispered. She placed her cell on top of her towel and left it on the edge of the pool just in case one of her friends called. Sam trailed her foot into the water before jumping in.

As soon as she hit the water her mind began to replay the events of yesterday. The way she had found James dead. She sighed doing a breaststroke.

Yesterday it had taken her a while to work up the nerve to go back inside and figure out what to do with the body. She had ended up driving the parts to a vacant spot (well away from her home) and buying them. Her mind was fresh with the terrifying sight, and even though she was sure _**he **_meant well it didn't't make his gifts any less frightening.

**She was scared.**

"_Who wouldn't__ b__e?__"_ Sam sighed. James was dead and gone and it was because of her. Even though she hated him it was scary.

Of course she didn't deny the fact that she had been satisfied for a moment when she realized he had finally paid. But this was too much….Wasn't it?

Sam sighed. _"__I think too much. James deserved it. __"_She smirked._ "And besides __**he **__did it for me...I do owe him." _She couldn't deny that she liked the fact that he cared enough about her to get her revenge for her. She continued to swim while washing the memory of James from her thoughts. Her mind at ease. She probably wouldn't have been so relaxed if she knew _**he**_ was watching her.

He smirked watching her swim. Standing not to far away he could clearly see her body in the water. Smirking he began a text message. He watched her come out of the water grabbing her phone and towel. Sam opened her cell and read:

**1 New Text Message.**

She selected "Read." Sam narrowed her eyes. "That's strange why would Clover or Alex send me a text? The phone was on." She read the message:

**"ENJOYING YOUR SWIM?" **

She froze. _"Wait he's here?"_ Sam looked around trying to catch a glimpse of him. _"Can he see me right now?" _ She gave up a moment later, unable to find him.

Another text.

**"GREEN LOOKS GOOD ON YOU." **

Sam blushed. _"Yea he can see me alright." _She crossed her arms over her chest feeling anxious. He was here, her admirer. Her eyes scanned the area, but again she saw nothing.

She wondered if he could hear her too. "Who are you?" she asked feeling silly talking to the walls.

A text came again.

**"****YOUR DEADLY ADMIRER, I'M SURE THAT TELLS YOU ENOUGH."**

_"He can definitely hear me."_ Sam sighed. "You know you're driving me crazy." She waited for his response.

**"I'M SO GLAD I DO THAT TO YOU."**

She gave her phone a glare. The new devil's apparatus. And she was sure _**he**_ was no less than the devil.

"Who are you." She said in a more demanding tone. "I need to know who you are."

**"****NAH, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSSED TO KNOW YET."**

He smirked watching her about to rip her hair out from frustration. He would have stopped bothering her, but making her anxious was just way too much fun. And just to see him? That made it even better.

Sam bit her cheek trying to think of a way to make this work. "Will you give me hints?" She didn't have to wait too long for the answer.

**"THAT DEPENDS ON THE QUESTION."**

She bit her lip thinking for a question she could ask. Her eyes lit up when she got it. "Do I know you?"

**"NOT AS WELL AS I WOULD LIKE." **

She blinked wondering what that meant. "So I do know you."

**"YOU COULD SAY THAT."**

He watched her cheering silently and he smirked knowing exactly how to wipe that smile off her face. She stopped smiling when she read the next text.

**"BUT THEN AGAIN, HOW MABY PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW?"**

She groaned. He had her. It was true she knew tonnes of people, he could still be anyone. Well almost anyone. She paused while thinking hard. If she could just narrow it down she might even have a chance of identifying him.

She decided to start from the obvious. "Are you from my school?" She waited for the answer and sighed when she read it.

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK SAMANTHA?"**

She gave the phone a small glare, Another text followed.

**"I'VE BEEN TO YOUR SCHOOL, YES." **

She sighed. Not the answer she had been hoping for. She tried again. "Do you go there?" She waited for the answer.

"**TO VISIT? YES." **

She frowned. Again, not the answer she wanted. What she knew about him so far was that he was someone she knew, he most probably wasn't from her school, and he was a guy. She paused. She hoped he was a guy. She decided to ask. "You are a boy right?"

He almost laughed when he heard her innocent question. He sent his reply after watching her for a long moment.

**"NO I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND CLOVER. SERIOUSLY SAMANTHA." **

She actually giggled when she read that. Apparently he had a good sense of humour. Always likeable. She smiled asking her next question. "So you are a guy-" A text cut her off.

**"SO GLAD WE'VE FINALLY ESTABLISHED THAT." **

Sam pouted because of his response.. "Stop that."

**"YOU LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU POUT." **

Sam blushed. Another text.

**"EVEN CUTER WHEN YOU BLUSH." **

That made her blush harder. She paused allowing herself to stop blushing. She thought of her next question. She smiled. "What colour are your eyes?" She waited.

**"WHY? ARE YOU TRYING TO PAINT A PICTURE?" **

Sam frowned. He was good with comebacks too. Great. It didn't take Sam long to know that she wasn't getting anywhere. He was saying a lot but he wasn't telling her anything she wanted to know. "Why are you doing this?" Another text followed a minute later.

"**AGAIN, ADMIRER. YOU DO KNOW YOUR VOCABULARY DON'T YOU?' **

She frowned giving the phone another glare. She mumbled. "Smartass."

**"I'M GLAD YOU ARE SO OBSERVANT." **

She glared harder and seeing that he smirked. She received another text.

**"I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY." **

Sam frowned. He was good at making her mad. She sighed. "Stop spying on me!"

**" I AM ONLY DOING WHAT YOU ALREADY DO."**

She glared harder. How dare he say that! She felt her nostrils flaring. "That's my job!" She waited for the reply that came a moment later.

**"AND THIS IS MY HOBBY." **

She smirked. "Oh? And what if I don't like being your hobby?" She waited once again for the response.

**"TOUGH LUCK SWEETIE BECAUSE YOU ARE." **

She pouted, but quickly stopped because she remembered his earlier comment. She sighed. "Look I gotta go."

He smirked hearing her voice. She was heading to the locker room when she got his final text.

**"FINE GO. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'LL STOP ME FROM WATCHING YOU." **

Sam shivered. She walked to her locker and wasn't all too surprised when she saw a black envelope inside. She smiled softly before pulling it out. As much as she hated to admit it (and she never would out loud just in case he was listening) she was actually beginning to enjoy this. She had never had someone paying so much attention to her before.

She rolled her eyes. _"Ugh, now I enjoy his stalking me too. What next?" _She quickly changed out of her swimsuit and grabbed the envelope. She took a deep breath before opening it. Her eyes scanned the riddle:

**.::.**

_**Beautiful is one word to describe it,**_

_**Tempting is another.**_

_**I**__**'**__**d like to be close to it all the time.**_

_**No it doesn't**__**'**__**t know this yet,**_

_**but it**__**'**__**s very special.**_

_**It**__**'**__**s irresistible to me,**_

_**and I have **__never __**been one to resist temptation..**_

_**I hope it doesn't**__**'**__**t mind me,**_

_**stealing this one memory.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

Sam blinked as she tried to figure out what it was that the riddle was describing. "What's beautiful and tempting?" She paused. "Or is that his way of describing it?" She sighed not being able to figure it out.

Obviously this thing got as much attention from him as she did. She paused. If not more. Sam frowned. "Fine so he likes something more than spying on me! Big deal!" Her eyes widened.

"No I'm not jealous?" She bit her lip. "I can't be..it doesn't make sense." She ran her fingers through her hair. "The only way I'd be jealous would be if I love him..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't, I don't, I refuse to LOVE him!" She sighed.

"This is crazy! How can I feel this way about someone I've never met, never seen?!" She paused. He had said she knew him. Still it didn't make sense. Whoever this man was he was really good at playing with her head. How else could she explain feeling anything other than anger towards a man that described stalking her as a hobby?

_"But he does care for me, I know that because -_ " **"No!"** Sam shut out her own thoughts. This is ridiculous. I do not like this guy. He's dangerous."

She sighed. Okay so she couldn't deny that she was jealous. It was really bothering her that he enjoyed something more than spying on her.

It was official.

**She had lost it.**

'I'm definitely crazy if I like this torture he's been putting me through. I mean I should be happy he's found something else to be obsessed over."

She gulped. "Something more obsessive to him than me."

Sam wanted to rip out her hair. What was it? What did he find so irresistible? She gave up walking away from the locker room she had just spent an extra half hour in obsessing over him in.

She realized she was still frowning when she saw her face in her car mirror. "Ugh I need to stop this. I'm getting obsessed with a guy I haven't even seen yet." Sam started the car intent on trying to get home and focussing on more important things other than what her admirer was obsessed with.

She stopped on a red light squinting her eyes when the sun made it hard for her to see. She reached up and pulled down the sliding sun blocker. As she did she noticed two envelopes fall out and land on her lap.

A black envelope and...

_A green one._

She knew all to well what would be in the black one, so out of curiosity she reached for the green one. Somehow she knew this would be the answer to the riddle she had received earlier. She opened it carefully and raised an eyebrow when she noticed it was a photograph, placed backwards inside the envelope.

She sighed as she pulled it out and turned it over to glance at it. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

**A picture of her sleeping.**

Her mouth hung open in shock. "Wait what?!" She blinked several times. She tried to recall the riddle.

_Beautiful and tempting._

"Wait I'm beautiful and tempting?" She blinked. "I was the one he was talking about in the riddle?" Sam blushed as a grin began to form on her face. She wished she could stop it, just in case he was watching her from somewhere.

She had a feeling he was.

-

-

-

And of course she was right.

He smirked watching her reaction. He loved to see her smile like that, and of course him being the one who caused it made it even better.

She smiled as she reached for the second envelope. Her hands pulled it open quickly. She was no longer disgusted that she was anxious to see what he had to say. She read the words:

"**Only I know how hard it was to leave you last night. And Sam, how could I ever be more intrigued by anything more than you?" **

She blushed. Okay, so he was capable of charming her too. She sighed wondering if there was anything that he couldn't do. She was sure he was perfect. Sam's eyes widened. Suddenly she snapped out of her fantasy.

"Perfect? Him?!" She gasped. "What the hell is wrong with me? He says he few words of praise and I start acting like a lovesick fool."

She let out a breath. Okay so maybe she liked the attention she got from this man. Maybe she liked the way he was able to make her feel special.

But...

he was still a stalker, and dangerous. He had been in her room last night, watching her while she slept. It was creepy no matter how many times she "pretended" it wasn't. Granted he didn't do anything to her, but what if he got the chance?

Sam sighed again thinking of more reasons why this was bad. He was a killer! And judging by the way he had killed that couldn't have been the first time.

_"But he did it for me." _Again she shut out her thoughts. "He's may be doing all this for me, but it's got to stop. I'm loosing my mind. I can't fall in love with a criminal. It's wrong." And she knew that all to well from prior experience.

She had to stop him from flattering her, from being around her. It was obvious that he knew her **weaknesses**. She paused before a smirk formed on her face "If I'm not alone he can't do this anymore. So all I have to do is make sure that there is always someone with me." She smiled. "And who better than Clover to do that!"

She would have thought of Alex first but she had gone away for the holidays to her parents. "Clover is perfect." Sam drove away with a grin on her face. Finally she knew how to stop this.

_**He**_ smirked watching her speed away without a second glance. "What makes you think I'm about to let Clover take you away from me Samantha?" His eyes narrowed. "You are mine.." He closed his eyes. "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

He smirked.

**"No matter what it takes." **


	10. 3 Days to Go

Sam sat on the floor of her living room wrapping presents. With four day before Christmas she was way behind schedule. She had her admirer to blame for that.

Sam smiled.

But that would not be a problem anymore, she had called Clover and asked her to come over for and stay till Christmas. That way they could celebrate together and keep him out. Sam smirked. Yes, this plan was perfect.

And it was because of this she couldn't explain why she felt sadness at the bottom of her heart. She wasn't going to miss him was she? She sure hoped not. Sam sighed. "I will miss all the attention he's been giving me but this had to stop."

She didn't know how much longer she could have out up with what he was doing. It may have been sweet from a viewpoint but it was wrong. She sighed again. "I enjoyed it while it lasted. But he has to know this can't go on forever."

She had no doubt in her mind that this guy would definitely want something in return for his attention. She didn't want to think what.

Sam hummed a Christmas carol while wrapping another present. This one was for Clover. Sam sighed as her mind went back to all the gifts she had been receiving. All from this one man who cared enough about her to do all this.

So she felt like she was betraying him.

Sam frowned before smiling. "Maybe I can find a way to let him know I appreciated this." She smiled. "That way all his effort won't go to waste." She ignored the part of her mind that told her that this man wasn't looking for compensation for his attention.

**He was looking for more.**

She sighed reaching into her card box to pick a Christmas card for Clover. She froze when she saw what she had pulled out.

A black envelope.

Sam sighed. "I guess reading it would be alright since it's the last one he'll get to send." She opened the envelope and began reading.. Once again it was a riddle:

**.::.**

_**Beauty can be deceitful.**_

_**What you will enjoy**_

_**can be a threat to another.**_

_**To tell the truth,**_

_**I think you already know**_

_**that no one has control over their weaknesses. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

Sam sighed not thinking much about trying to solve the riddle. Only because she would never be receiving another again. And that fact made her sadder than it should have. Sam smiled putting the riddle back in its envelope.

The sound of her doorbell made her jump. "Not again.." she mumbled. She really hoped that he hadn't decided to show up in person. She didn't know how she would deal with that. She took a deep breath before approaching the door and opening it.

A little girl was standing there with flowers in her hand. Sam smiled. "Hi." The little girl smiled. "Hi. Um are you Miss Simpson?" Sam watched her reading her name off a card. "Yes I am." The girl grinned. "Yay I found you! These are for you!" She held the flowers up to Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "For me?" She watched the girl nod her little head. Sam smiled taking the flowers. "Thank you." The girl giggled. "Your welcome." When the girl was about to turn away Sam stopped her. "Wait!" The girl turned. "What it is?"

Sam leaned down to be at eye level with the girl. "Um do you know who sent these?" The girl stayed silent for a moment then smiled giving Sam a nod. Sam felt her heart erupt with joy. It had to be her admirer.

"Well who was it ?" Sam asked with desperation evident in her voice. The girl smiled. "It was a guy." Sam sighed. "Okay. Do you know his name?" The girl shook her head no. Sam felt her hope dwindling. "Can you describe him. Like what he looked like?"

The girl smiled. "Yes. He was tall. I think he had brown hair.." She paused. "Or it could have been black. I can't remember but it was dark in colour." Sam nodded encouraging her to go on. The girl continued. "I don't remember much else but he was nice to me though." Sam smiled at the small girl. "Anything else?"

She watched her think hard for a moment then a smile lit up her face. "Got something?" Sam asked. The girl smiled. "He had nice eyes. but.." The girl frowned. "I can't describe the colour." Sam giggled. "Okay thank you."

Sam smiled watching her leave. Then out of curiosity she decided to ask her a question. "Hey wait." The girl turned her head. "Yes?" Sam smiled leaning against the door frame. 'What's you name?"

The girl grinned. "My name is Samantha." Sam's eyes widened when she heard her name. She watched

the girl walk away and shook her head. "Why? Why of all people did it have to be a little girl that saw him? Why couldn't it have been someone else!"

Sam growled in frustration as she slammed the door and walked inside with the flowers. _**He **_smirked when she closed the door. He had heard her outburst. "It had to be a little girl Samantha..." His smirk widened. "Because I have no intention of getting caught."

------------------

Sam sighed as she sat on her couch. Why did he have to be so smart? She turned her attention to the flowers and smiled. In her hands she held twelve perfectly formed daffodils. "Wow this is the least harmful gift he's sent so far." she whispered as she glanced at them They were wrapped in clear plastic wrap decorated with her name written all over it in green.

"I wonder if he knows that my favourite colour is green." She smiled remembering the green envelope that he had used for her photo. Sam now noticed a black envelope attached to the wrapping. She was about to open it when her phone rang.

Sam smiled standing up and walking over to it. "Hello?" Sam smiled. "Clover! What's up?" She heard Clover's voice on the other end. "Nothing much Sammie..I was just...I was..Achoo!" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Clover are you okay?"

"No..I am not okay!" Sam heard another sneeze. "Did you catch a cold?" Sam asked with concern in her voice. "I wish.." Clover grumbled. "It's my allergy Sam, and it's bad." Sam sighed. "But Clover you're only allergic to-" "Daffodils" Clover finished. "Achoo! I don't know how it happened Sam but when I woke up this morning there were daffodils everywhere. There were daffodils in my living room, my bedroom, my kitchen!"

Sam froze. Her eyes darted over to the daffodils on her couch. _"No, it can't be.."_ Sam bit her lip. "Clover did you see who did this?" Clover sneezed. "Oh come on Sammie, if I knew I would be making them pay right now! Achoo! But I don't think they knew I was allergic. I mean maybe it was a gift from someone. One of my boyfriends maybe. No one besides my parents, doctor, and you, Alex and Jerry know about my allergy.

Sam heard Clover blow her nose. "It doesn't matter. I'm sick, it's gonna last at least a week." Sam's eyes widened. "I know you wanted us to celebrate Christmas but I really can't come. I'm real sick. You understand right Sammie?"

Sam nodded. "Yea Clover it's okay." Clover coughed. "Thanks Sam, and I'm sorry. Achoo! Bye now I gotta get some rest." Sam heard the phone click but she stood frozen in place.

**It was him.**

**He had caused this.**

Sam ran over to her couch snatching the black envelope. She tore it open and read the letter:

_**"I don't want anyone in between us, and I'm perfectly capable of making sure that doesn't happen." **_

She dropped the letter in shock.

**Her doubt had been confirmed. **


	11. 2 Days to Go

She had thought long and hard last night. Enough was enough. Something had to be done about this. She had wanted to hit herself for being so stupid. The solution to her problem was obvious. It was true that she couldn't stop him from coming in her home, but there was nothing stopping her from leaving.

In fact it was so simple she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.

She frowned. "Of course, I was too busy enjoying what he was doing to me." Sam scowled as she packed her bags. She was going to go visit her mother. It was Christmas, it was perfectly normal to visit family, Her mother would never suspect that she was there because she was running from an admirer.

**A stalker. **

Sam frowned. Whatever he was. She would deal with him after Christmas. Sam walked out of her home and put her suitcase in her car. She smiled. In just a few hours she would be well away from his reach.

**And he would never be close to her again. **

She smiled getting into her car and backing up before driving off. She smiled turning on the radio. Keeping her eyes on the road she began to hum the song that was playing. As she got a good distance from her house she began to relax even more.

She didn't notice the black car behind her ever so slowly catching up with hers. She was happy with her freedom. The man in the car behind her smirked. _**He**_ was wearing shaded glasses, so just in case she looked back she would not be able to recognize him.

He looked out the window seeing a forest area fast approaching. "Perfect.." he whispered under his breath. He smirked. :"And you thought you could get away from me Sam. Think again." His foot pressed harder onto the accelerator. His smirk widened when his car hit the back of Sam's.

He heard her yelp thanks to the camera he had in her car. He didn't give her a chance to speed away when he heard her swear under her breath. He sped up to make the two cars drive next to each other. Before she had a chance to look at him, he turned the steering wheel to his left. His foot slammed onto the accelerator and his car lurched to the side crashing against hers.

He heard a scream before he saw her car roll of the side of the road and tumble into the forest. He waited in the car listening for any sounds. When he didn't hear her voice he got out of the car and slowly walked into the forest.

It didn't take him long to spot the silver car lying on its side amongst the trees. He kept walking and soon he heard shallow breathing. And then he found her.

Sam was laying on her side, pain evident on her face. Her eyes were closed and he could see the blood flowing out from her body. He walked closer and carefully bent down to her. She was unconscious as he'd hoped. Pulling her in his arms her carefully stood up while carrying her in his arms. He made his way back to his undamaged car and placed her inside, making sure to buckle her in.

He turned to her before driving away. "So you were trying to get away from me?" He smirked running his fingers through her hair his hand resting on her shoulder for a moment.. "After today Sam,..we'll be closer than ever."

------------------

His car stopped outside the hospital. Taking her out of the car he carried her inside. Seeing the bloody mess Sam was in a doctor immediately rushed over to him. "What happened?" He sighed, "Car accident. She was driving." The doctor studied Sam.

'Hmm she's lost a lot of blood. We're going to have to deal with that." He smiled softly as he placed Sam on a stretcher. "Doctor, I'd be more than happy to give my blood to Samantha." The doctor blinked. He continued. "Sam's blood type is AB+, and so is mine." The doctor smiled. "Alright then I'll just need to run a few tests and then we can go ahead."

He paused. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking. What's your relation to this girl. Obviously you care a lot about her." He smiled. "I'm her fiancée." The doctor smiled. "Ah I see." The doctor lead him into a room to do the necessary tests before his blood could be given to Sam.

------------------

Sam woke up in the hospital. She was still in pain. Groaning Sam tried to stretch her arms and noticed the tubes attached the her arm. The type used for blood transfusions. Her eyes widened. "What..happened?" The doctor came in a moment later smiling. "Oh good, you're finally up." Sam's eyes widened ever more. "No need to be alarmed you had an accident but everything is okay now." He paused.

"You had suffered a concussion, and heavy blood loss. Thank God we were able to find blood for you fast, of course your fiancée helped-."

"Wait!" Sam held up her hand. "Who did you say helped me?" The doctor gave her a smile. "Your fiancée. Now I'm going to go see what can be done about discharging you, you are well enough to go home." He left her there stunned.

Who had decided to help her? Sam blinked. "Why would anyone give their blood for me?" She also recalled that whoever it was had called himself "her fiancée." She sighed "Maybe he did it to make the process easier. That's acceptable."

She smiled. 'Whoever it is must be god-sent. He must care a lot about other people." Sam's smile vanished when she realized she'd have to stay home for Christmas now. Sure she could still go, but she didn't want her mother to know about the accident.

A few hours later Sam was finally aloud to leave. She had wanted to thank the man who had helped her so much but when she tried to look for him he was no where to be found. And she let it go because she was sure it would sound strange if she asked what her own fiancée looked like.

When Sam reached home she sighed opening the front door and walking in. Her home was as she had left it. When she closed the door she froze because once again there was a black envelope this time

taped to the door.

Sam narrowed her eyes before pulling it off the door. She walked to her couch and sat down holding the envelope in her hands. Here was one man intent on ruining her life. She smiled when she thought about the other one who had done everything to save her life. "So different.." she mumbled. She pulled the envelope open and read the words expecting a riddle, but finding a small note instead:

**"I literally run in your veins now." **

Her eyes widened. 'What?" She read it again. "Run in my veins? How is the possibl- " She stopped speaking. The accident.

The person who gave her blood.

'That was him?!" Sam trebled. "His blood is inside me?!" She shivered. How was she supposed to get away from this man when his blood ran in her veins?

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. It was killing her. She just had to know.

"Who..are you?"

_**He**_ smirked watching her trembling. Watching her **wanting **him. He had only waited forever for this and it was very entertaining. "Don't worry Samantha.." His smirk widened.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	12. 1 Day to Go

It was pure torment. Every minute of every day Sam had to keep her eyes open for him. Whoever **he** was. "I hope you are enjoying this.." She grumbled glaring at the wall.

He smirked hearing her voice through the camera. _"Of course I am Samantha."_ He would have wanted nothing more than to go over there right now, and let her know that it was him. Him, doing all this. **Just for her. **

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

He had to be patient. He didn't want his plan to fall apart now. He was too far along to change his mind. And besides. In a few hours she would know who he was.

**And then the real fun could begin.**

Sam sighed hoping he would call. If she could just hear his voice, she had a feeling she would know who he was. "If I only knew who he was." She pouted, then once again stopped remembering what he said about her pouting.

There was really no point in waiting around for him to begin his daily torture, she might as well get on with her life. As well as she could with him stalking her. She considered telling W.O,O.H.P about this. Jerry would no doubt be able to help her.

But somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell. And that bothered her.

**A lot.**

Sam sighed as she walked to her room. She stopped midway when she noticed a strange ornament on her Christmas tree.

**A black envelope.**

Sam ran to the tree and carefully grabbed the envelope. She took a deep breath and opened it, hoping that this time she would finally know who he was:

**.::.**

_**Take a look around,**_

_**I**__**'**__**m everywhere around you.**_

_**I run inside you, **_

_**I**__**'**__**m even near you when you**__**'**__**re asleep.  
there is no separating of you from me.**_

_**Try if you like,**_

_**your attempts will end in vain.**_

_**Why fight it?**_

_**Accept it,**_

_**because you need me,**_

_**as much as I want you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer **_

**.::.**

Sam froze. Okay so he was sounding more obsessed than over, but that was normal right? She shivered. "Bu why do I have a feeling I really know this guy." She was about to walk away from the tree when she noticed a larger gift box sitting under it.

Of course there were other boxes but she couldn't miss this one. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper, with red ribbon, a matching envelope that was much to familiar to her attached to the side. The words Deadly Admirer was written on the top.

She bent down picking it up. It was kind of heavy. She sat down on the floor and carefully pulled apart the wrapping. She was greeted with a black cardboard box. Sam opened the lid and raised an eyebrow. It looked like...

**A code pad and cleaning supplies. **

"Okay.." Sam didn't quite understand what the cleaning supplies were for, but she knew the code pad was a clue. She picked it up studying it. It was from a W.O.O.H.P prison. She sighed. A W.O.O.H.P criminal.

Really there was only one way to find out who he was.

But it required her to do something wrong.

If she wanted to find out who this was, her secret admirer she would have to hack into the W.O.O,H.P database. Sam bit her lip wondering whether or not she should. But she had to know. Sam walked over to her computer and sighed before beginning. This was wrong. So wrong. But it was the only way.

Sam hacked into the W.O.O.H.P system. It took her a while because she kept scolding herself for doing this. Finally she reached the listings for the prison cells. She did a quick scan for the numbers:

**3845 274646 25 **

Her heart almost stopped when she saw the computer flash the words "MATCH" on the screen. This was it. Sam took a deep breath and clicked on the show icon.

She almost died when she saw the name on the screen.

**TIMOTHY SCAM  
**

"What!" Sam moved back from the compute screen in shock. "No. No! This can't be right. It has to be a mistake!" She ran another search for the number. Once again the only match was Tim Scam. "Scam?" Sam whispered still to much in shock to believe this. "I don't understand. The admirer said he loved me. This can't be right."

Sam bit her lip. But the W.O.O.H.P database was always a hundred percent accurate. Which meant that it had to be him. Sam stood up from her chair trembling from shock. Scam was after her. There was no way he wanted anything less than revenge.

She sank on the floor in front of the latest gift he'd sent her. All this time, it was Scam and she hadn't been able to figure it out. Until he had decided to let her know. Sam narrowed her eyes at the word admirer.

This was all a joke.

Somewhere in her heart that hurt. She would have hoped at the least that this person cared about her. But Scam? She scoffed. "The only thing he cares about is me dying." All the gifts he has sent her, well most of them had been lethal. Dangerous to her or others in some way.

**It was all an attempt to kill her.**

Sam glared at the wall. "Fine who cares about him any way. I'll make him pay for this. If he thinks he can get away with this kind of joke he's wrong." Her gaze went down to the cleaning supplies. What were they for? Sam sighed picking up a bottle of cleaner. Her eyes narrowed when she saw some words written underneath it:

_**'YOU MAY WANT TO USE THESE." **_

She grit her teeth in annoyance not making much of this latest present. She sighed snatching the last part of the gift, the envelope. She pulled it open while cursing under her breath. Now when she thought about it, Scam was just about the smartest man she knew, and she had known that it had to be someone smart behind this.

"Stop complimenting him you idiot." she muttered to herself as she read the contents of the black envelope he had just sent her:

**.::.**

_**I know you know who I am,**_

_**it**__**'**__**s clear enough.**_

_**So I'm coming to you.**_

_**There is no point in running,**_

_**I'll find a way to get to you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Deadly Admirer - T.S**_

**.::.**

Sam shivered when she saw the words he had written. Sam froze. Okay so he was sounding more obsessed than over, but that was normal right? She sighed. He was going to come after her. "Oh God what do I do?" She stared at the letter again her eyes resting on T.S. The same initials that were on the dagger she had gotten. She had mindlessly passed them off then. "Why? Why didn't I pay closer attention!" Sam closed her eyes in agony.

He was coming after her. Who knew when? What if he was outside her door right now? Sam shivered standing up and walking upstairs. She needed to think about what to do. Sam pushed open the door to her bedroom and turned on the light. She froze.

**Her eyes widened.**

Everywhere on her white walls were written three words in black and red:

**YOU ARE MINE**

Sam couldn't even move. She stood frozen to her spot her mouth open and her eyes staring at the words. Never had she felt so weak and defenceless. So controlled. Sam bit her lip trying to stay strong. _**Tim **_watched her from the hidden camera in her room.

Her standing there frozen in time. Seeing that, he knew he had made his point. "That's right Samantha you are mine." He watched her face go red from anger. He saw her lips move and he recognized the word she said. 'Bastard." He chuckled. So he had managed to make her angry again.

Sam glared at the walls one more time before going downstairs to get a cleaner. Sam sighed when she got upstairs putting some cleaner on a sponge and moving to one of the areas where the words were written. She dabbed the area and scrubbed against it. She frowned when the words stayed there.

Sam glared scrubbing harder. "Ugh they are not coming off!" She gave up a minute later and went back downstairs to get another cleaner. She tried that one instead. Again, it didn't work. She grit her teeth in annoyance and he watched her glaring.

On her third trip downstairs her gaze fell upon the cleaning supplies he had sent her. She groaned somehow knowing these would work. She was also sure that if she used them he'd laugh if he saw her. "Who cares. I need to get those walls cleaned." She picked up the supplies carrying them to her room.

Dabbing her sponge with his cleaner she placed it over the word, and the word began to fade. Sam did a

silent cheer which he saw and smirked.

Sam sighed knowing that this was going to take all day, and she was already tired. She scrubbed the wall while glaring and swearing at the man who caused this. "Idiot." She mumbled. "Jerk." Sam scrubbed harder. "Ass."

He only chuckled as he watched her swear at him. All red-faced and angry. He found it very amusing. It didn't take her long to fall asleep from exhaustion. Working at her hardest she was only able to get half of it cleaned. Which left half of her walls covered with the declaration that she belonged to him.

Tim smirked coming out of his hiding place and walking over to the sleeping girl. He bent down and picked her up carrying her to her bed. Placing her there he pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. Sam sighed in her sleep finally at rest.


	13. Christmas Eve

When she finally woke up the next morning Sam noticed that she was on her bed. She sighed realizing he must have put her there, She looked up and noticed that her walls were cleaned. She couldn't help but smile. It must have taken him a while to clean it. Her smile vanished when she saw three words written on a piece of paper taped to the wall.

**NO PROBLEM LOVE**

She blushed. "Jerk." She glanced at the clock her eyes widening when she saw the time. "Oh no it's 12:00 pm already!" She shot out of bed. She had to prepare for Scam's visit. Sam smirked having an idea or two on how to keep him out.

As she walked down the stairs she didn't notice the box sitting there. She kicked it over and gasped as she saw pieces of shredded blue cashmere fly everywhere.

**Another reminder of him.**

Sam sighed realizing she was going to have to clean this up. She did it quickly then headed outside. There was a few things she needed to do.

------------------

By the time it was evening Sam was very much satisfied with her precautions. She had changed the locks on all her doors, closed all her windows, and even barred the door to make sure he stayed out. Sam ate her dinner and smiled as she realized that she hadn't gotten anything from him today. Except the cashmere.

"Maybe he's changed his mind about coming here" she said as she changed into her night dress. Sam wondered whether or not she should wear it. Maybe it was a better idea to sleep in her spy suit. "Nah" she mumbled. She loved her white night dress it was the most comfortable thing she had. Her only concern was that it was short, ending well above the knee and sleeveless.

"I can wear whatever I want. He isn't going to come." She smiled as she finished changing and after taking a glance around she began walking up the stairs. Sam smiled finally seeing her bed. She didn't bother to

turn on the light as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

She smiled before swinging her legs up and laying down, pulling the blanket over her. She moved closer to the centre of the bed trying to get comfortable. She sighed, her eyes closed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She froze. Sam turned to her side and felt herself being pressed against another body.

Her eyes widened as she turned around and switched on the lamp. She shouldn't have been so shocked to see him. Her hear beat rapidly in her chest when she saw him laying on the bed with her.

"S-s-c-caam?"

She watched him smirk. "And you didn't think I'd come." He grabbed her by the arm pulling her closer. "Like I'd ever change my mind about you." Sam felt her face press into his chest. She pushed him away screaming in horror. "Ahhhhhh!" He smirked grabbing her around the waist and holding his hand to her mouth. His face pressed into her shoulder.

"I'm glad you are so excited to see me." She glared pulling away from him and rolling off the bed. She ended up on the floor. She glared when she heard him chuckle. Sam stood up quickly and turned on the lights finally seeing him clearly

He looked devilishly handsome sitting there on the side of her bed. He'd removed his black leather jacket which she now saw sitting on her chair. His muscled shoulders pushed at the limits of his dark green short-sleeved sweater. She looked to his face and saw that he was smirking at her. Still she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Sam gave him a glare. "How did you get in?" He smirked. "I never went out." She groaned. _"Of course he must have been inside the whole time." _

He smirked again before standing up and walking in front of her. "Why did you come here?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. He chuckled coming closer. "Why do you think Samantha?" She took another step back effectively staying out of his reach. "This isn't funny." Tim chuckled. "I never said it was." She took more steps back and clenched her teeth when she realized she was about to collide with the wall. 'Stay away from me."

He raised an eyebrow giving her an innocent expression. "Why would I do that?" Sam's back hit the wall as she took the final step back. She closed her eyes in agony.

**She was trapped.**

He smirked coming to stand in front of her, his hands grasping her shoulders. She opened her eyes and gave him a glare. "What do you want from me?" Tim chuckled moving one of his hands down from her shoulder and tracing her arm. She snapped her arm away and then moved to her left taking a few steps forward to avoid the wall. She heard him follow her. Sam let out a breath as she turned around to face him. When she did she almost bumped into him because she hadn't realized how closely he had been standing behind her. Now that she had turned, she noticed that he was close. Very close.

She gulped taking a step back. He smirked seeing that his proximity did affect her. Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you do all this?" He cocked his head to the side. "I thought it'd be obvious." She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Yeah it's obvious that you've officially lost it." She put her hand on her waist. "Seriously, Deadly Admirer?" She paused. "What were you thinking?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. She shook her head suppressing the urge to laugh at his innocent act. "Oh I get it. This admirer thing was all a big joke." She smirked. "You using this whole admirer thing to ruin my Christmas and then attempt to get what you really want."

Tim smirked. "And do you know what it is that I really want?" She raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Same as always." Sam crossed her arms then stated her answer in such a factual tone that it almost made him laugh. "Get me out of your way forever." He closed his eyes suppressing the urge to laugh, smirking instead. "What makes you think that?" She blinked. "Oh come on Scam." Sam rested her hands on her hips giving him a glare. "It's so damn obvious. You've been wanting that for years." He took a step closer. "Am I not allowed to change my mind?" She shook her head no. "Sure you are but you don't want to. I mean come on." She began counting off her fingers. "The snake, the virus…" She paused glaring at him. "The car accident." He smirked and she frowned. "They were all attempts to kill me, you just didn't succeed."

He let out a laugh. "Were they really?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm Sam it seems to me that I did everything I could to make sure you DIDN'T die." She scoffed. "Yea right." Tim chuckled. "Are you purposely being stupid or are you just not as smart as you're supposed to be?" Sam gave him a glare. "Shut up." "Give me one logical reason why I would bother warning you about the virus before you opened the bottle?" She kept her mouth shut. "And why I would waste my time training that Cobra not to bite before I sent it to you?" She kept her gaze down realizing he was right.

She lifted her head. "What about almost killing me with the car crash?" He scoffed. "Yes and then making sure that you got to the hospital in time, giving you my blood.. I really needed to do all that to make SURE that you would DIE." She sighed. He came closer. "Why would I want to kill you when I worked so hard to make sure you'd be alive?" Sam sighed again. "Fine. So you don't want to kill me..yet." She still couldn't be sure he was serious about keeping her safe, he was probably still be lying to her somehow. The gifts were dangerous, even if he warned her. There was no questioning that. She raised an eyebrow, now curious. "So then what do you want?"

He chuckled at her innocent question. "You've enjoyed all your gifts I'm sure." He smirked coming closer to her. "Now all I want to do is enjoy mine."

Sam froze in shock, her thoughts all over the place. _"__Wait did he just?...no no that makes no sense. He can__'__t mean that, he would NEVER mean THAT.__"_

She looked confused for a moment. This was supposed to be a joke. He was just here to try and get rid of her once and for all, no matter how much he denied it. The whole admirer thing was a prank. That was it. She met his eyes in confusion. Her eyes widened when she recognized the look in his eyes. Pure lust and wanting. He took a step closer and she took a step back. He smirked before taking another step and closing the distance in between them. She gasped when he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. He took advantage of her shocked state and kissed her more deeply, kissing her over and over again.

Sam let out a reluctant moan before her hands moved to his chest and she shoved as hard as she could to try and break the kiss. It didn't work. He held her face in his hand as he continued to kiss her. The arm around her waist tightened its hold, trapping her in a death grip. Sam felt her eyes closing and she knew that was a bad sign. She moved one of her arms to wrap around his neck and when it got there she grabbed his hair pulling his head back and forcing him to break the kiss.

She gave him a glare catching her breath. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!!" Tim smirked not answering her question but instead crashing his lips onto hers again. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull his head back again. He smirked against her mouth removing the hand that was holding her face and grabbing her hand. He brought her arm behind her back holding it there, not allowing her to break the kiss.

Keeping his mouth against hers he walked forward making her walk backwards until her back hit the wall. When Sam thought she could not take this anymore he broke the kiss. She took a hungry breath of air intent on screaming at him as soon as she could breathe, but he never gave her the chance. His lips moved to her chin and down her neck kissing his way down to her collarbone. Sam gasped as she felt his teeth nibble on her skin. She felt her self-control beginning to slip away.

**This had to stop. **

"Stop.." she said in what was supposed to be a commanding tone but it came out as a weak request. Much to her dismay. His fingers moved to the strap of her top and she felt it being pulled down. Sam closed her eyes trying to clear her head. She had to get away from him. She lifted her leg and kicked him. Her knee hit his thigh and he grunted.

It wasn't a strong kick but it was good enough to get him to loosen up. Sam put her hands against his chest and pushed with all her strength. This time it worked and Sam ran without looking back,. She was determined to get away from him. She took a breath while running, and let it out in relief as she saw the stairs. 'Good" she said to herself. "Now it's just down the stairs and out the front door." At this point Sam was so concerned about getting out and away from his grasp that she didn't even care about being outside in the rain in her current state of dress. In her night dress.

She reached the top of the stairs and began to take her first step down when she felt her arm being grabbed. She didn't need to look back to know it was him. Sam gasped struggling with him, trying to get her arm free.

Sam snapped her arm away and ran down the stairs. She didn't get too far when he caught up with her and grabbed her arm again, this time in a tighter grip. His other hand reached out and grabbed her other arm. "Gah! Let me go!" Sam elbowed him in the stomach in panic. He grunted. She stepped on his foot making him swear under his breath. He had to make her stop. He smirked grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "Ahhhh!" Sam let out a gasp and began screaming in protest.

It didn't take her long to start attacking his back and shoulder with her fists, in a desperate attempt to make him let her go. He grunted wrapping his arm around her back and shifting her body so that he was holding her bridal style. He smirked when he saw her angry face. "Much better."

Sam gave him another glare. "Let me down, right now Scam." He chuckled ignoring her request and turning around on the stairs making his way back up to her room. Sam panicked. "Let me go you bastard!" He only smirked. She shot him another glare. "Asshole." Sam felt her face on fire when he chuckled. How was this funny? "You know.." he said looking down at her glaring face. "Most people don't swear at the person who saved their life."

She glared harder. "They do if the person who "saved their life" was the one who caused them to need the saving in the first place!"He chuckled continuing up the stairs while watching her struggle in his arms, glaring at him. "Yes but what I did was necessary, how else could I be inside you?"

Sam felt her face turn all shades of red stopping at the brightest one. Did he even know that had a dual meaning? Sam, still-red faced tried punching him in the shoulder. He chuckled. "I was only talking about the blood Sam, I didn't realize you wanted it to be meant that way."

Sam blushed even harder watching him smirk at her. She looked down and noticed that the stairs had ended and that he was really close to her room. and if he got her in there…Sam's eyes widened. She didn't even want to start thinking what he would do to her if he got the chance.

He smirked finding her silent, he thought she was done struggling with him but that didn't happen. He figured that out immediately when her hands moved to his hair and she gripped it in her fists, pulling at it. _"__Damn that hurt.__"_Tim grunted dropping her suddenly. Sam gasped as her bottom hit the ground. "Ow that hurt!" He smirked standing over her. Sam saw him leaning down and she crawled back. Then she got on her feet and ran at him.

It only worked because he wasn't expecting her to do that. She gave him a shove making him loose his balance and fall back. His shoulder hit the edge of the railing and he glared, wincing slightly. Tim stood up and held his shoulder as he watched her run down the stairs and out the front door.

Sam gasped for air as she got outside, slamming the door. As soon as she did the rain began to soak her dress. And Sam wouldn't have minded the rain normally, but she was wearing white. Sam glared moving away from her house and making her way to the back. If she could just get to the back she could get inside the house and hopefully up to her room without him noticing. And once she had her car keys she could escape.

Scam smirked watching from a window, as he watched her drenched form hurriedly move away from where he was "supposed" to be. It helped to know her so well, and before she even began to move to the back he had known she would come back in through there to get her car keys. He chuckled tossing the keys in his hand, smirking. "So predictable…my Samantha."

Sam kept looking back suspiciously for Scam. Why wasn't he following her. She let out a breath happy that he wasn't. She finally reached the back door and turned the knob, pulling the door open. Sam screamed moving back in shock. There he was with a smirk on his face and her car keys in his hand. Sam saw his hand reach out for her and she ran without looking back. She was forced to stop when his hands wrapped around her waist from behind. Sam swore under her breath trying to get free. He smirked lifting her up with her waist and swinging her around to face the wall. Her wet hair covered her face effectively stopping her from seeing.

Sam clenched her teeth, clawing at his hands. He smirked at her attempts. Sam gasped moving her elbow to his stomach, but was stopped by his hand midway. Her eyes widened realizing he had blocked her. Tim moved his mouth to her ear. "You didn't really think I'd fall for that again?"

She blushed being stuck in his embrace. He smirked releasing her waist and suddenly pushing her against the wall. She turned to face him and gasped when he trapped her against the wall, his hand holding hers tightly as his mouth moved to her neck. Her eyes closed.

He kissed his way across her neck making her squirm and moan. Still she did everything in her power not to surrender to him.

**But it was tempting. **

Sam snapped her eyes open at her own thoughts. He was a criminal. This was wrong. Sam ignored the fact that he was stronger than her and put her hands against his chest softly. His fingers moved to her dress strap as he kissed her shoulder. He began pulling it down, only to be shoved back. His eyes moved to his hand where he held part of her strap. Sam gasped, her face turning red as she saw it. Her eyes moved to her drenched, ripped, and almost transparent clothing. Sam threw her arms around herself suddenly feeling very stupid for coming outside in the rain.

She gulped when he came closer, his eyes trailing over her body. She had never felt as vulnerable as she did now, under his intense gaze. She didn't say anything as she ran before he could reach her to the door and inside the safety of her house.

He clenched his teeth in frustration. Getting to her was such a pain. He smirked. It didn't matter though. he had to have her no matter what. He grabbed the door knob opening it for himself and following after her.

Sam ran up the stairs and into her room. She had, had enough. If he thought he could just come in her home and do this to her, he was wrong. Sam looked in her drawer smirking when she found what she was looking for.

**His gifts.**

She took out the bottle with the virus, and the box with the knife. She placed the knife on the table next to her bed. She frowned at the thought of hurting him. She really didn't want to, even if he had completely lost his mind. She heard her door open and she sighed before looking up to see him.

He stood there at her doorway, drenched. His sweater now wet looked almost black and it stuck to his chest. His face was a mixture of anger and frustration. She saw his seafoam eyes darken when he looked at her. She sighed as she held the bottle with the virus.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw it. Surely she wasn't stupid enough to open that thing. Seeing her hand on the lid he smirked. Of course he had sent her a virus he was already immune too, he would not have taken such a big risk. He almost wanted her to open it so that he could smirk at her horrified face when he would stand there laughing instead of dying a horrible death. And he would have done just that if there wasn't the little problem that she wasn't immune. He shook his head. "You can't use that." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh and why not?" He took a step closer. "You're not immune to that." She smirked. "I'd rather kill both of us before letting you rape me and then kill me." He smirked. "You'd be dying in vain then because I'm not going to die with that thing. I'd have to be a total moron to send you a virus that would kill me."

She froze digesting this new information. He continued with a smirk addressing her second concern. "And I have no intention whatsoever of raping you." She relaxed a bit. "Okay so then if you promise to keep your hands off me then.." Tim shook his head amused. "I never said I'd keep my hands of you."

She shot him a look confused. "But you just said that you weren't…" He came closer standing over her. "I said I wasn't going to rape you." He smirked "And it's not rape when you want it too Sam." Her eyes widened as her face turned red. "Stay away from me." He chuckled. "I'm not deaf Sam, I heard your moans when I touched you and kissed you." Her face burned harder and she froze.

It took everything in his will power to not pounce on her right then. Her resolve gone, she looked broken. Ready to submit to him. And he wanted that so badly.

He heard her soft voice a moment later. "What are you trying to say.." Tim bent down to her and sat on his legs facing her. "I'm saying that you want this as much as I do." Sam blushed, then glared. "No..you're wrong."

He gave her a smile as he ran his fingers through her damp hair, bringing himself closer and holding her in his arms. Sam held her breath, slowly resting her head against his chest. "Am I really Sam?" His hand rubbed her back and she moaned softly. "You had chances, I never kept you from telling anyone about the letters, the gifts." She suddenly felt dizzy breathing in his scent. Unconsciously she snuggled in closer pressing her arms against his chest. She could feel the heat of his body under the wet sweater.

She looked up to his face realizing he had stopped talking. When she did he bent down to kiss her, but she stopped him by moving her head. "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know it would be you sending me those things." His arm wrapped around her more tightly. "Yes Sam but you knew before tonight that it was me. Still you didn't tell did you?"

She frowned giving him a glare trying to show him anger that she was failing to feel at this moment. "Shut up.." she murmured hiding her face in chest where he couldn't see her blushing. She spoke against his chest. "I never got a chance to tell..and besides I was confident.." She peered up at his face. "Am confident that you lied about being in love with me." She placed her head back in his chest. "There is no way that was the truth." He chuckled. "Why not Sam?"

She frowned. "Because it wasn't. This was all a plan to make me suffer. We are enemies after all." She sighed. "Just admit it." He chuckled. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" "Doing what?" she mumbled. "Acting stupid." He smirked making her look up at him. "If I wanted to make my enemy suffer why didn't I go after Clover or Alex?" She stayed silent lowering her head. "I did all this so that you'd know." Her head rested against his chest again. "Know what?" He smirked. "Do the words "LOVE and ADMIRER" mean anything to you, or did you just skip over them every time I sent you the letter."

A small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth as she heard his words. She hid it when she looked up and pulled away. "This is wrong." she said in a convicting tone, a frown on her face. He smirked reaching out to grab her again. "No, denying what you want is wrong." She scoffed pulling away from him.

"I can't be in love with a criminal, it's wrong." He smirked. "You're a criminal too. Remember you hacked into W.O.O.H.P's files." She felt her face turn red. "I only did that to find you!" He chuckled. "It hardly matters Sam." Sam frowned. "You are a bigger criminal than I'll ever be." She stood up and looked away from him.

He smirked following her. "You'll catch up if you keep trying Sam, trust me." She gasped. "I don't want to!" Tim chuckled. "Okay then leave it to the expert." Sam smirked pointing a finger at him. "The only thing you are an expert with is annoying me!" He chuckled. "And that is the BEST thing to be an expert on."

Sam glared red-faced. "I HATE YOU." He chuckled coming closer to her. "I love your sarcasm Sam." She moved away. "I'm serious." He smirked. "More sarcasm...nice." She couldn't believe this man. Sam glared coming closer to him and grabbing the collar of his sweater. "Listen you-" She was silenced by his kiss.

Sam moaned before pulling away. "Let go of me!" He chuckled burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Oh come on Sam admit it..." He planted a kiss on her collarbone. "You were enjoying my letters and presents..." He kissed her again and spoke against her neck. "You enjoyed the attention I gave you."

"I did not!" She said even though she knew he was right. She struggled to get away. He smirked. "I was watching you the whole time Samantha. I saw every smile that was one your face when you got those gifts." His arms wrapped around her tighter. "You can't lie to me...even if you want to." His lips crashed onto hers again.

She moaned when she felt his tongue wrapping around hers. He wrapped his arms around waist pressing her soaked body against his. She moaned again before wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking her fingers in his wet hair. She loved the way his hair felt against her fingers.

Carefully he pulled her down on the floor. Keeping his arms around her he moved his mouth to her neck. He planted kisses against it making her moan. Sam knew she should stop him. It was the "right" thing to do but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do anything but moan.

She sighed a moment later when she felt his hands caress her shoulder pulling down her remaining strap. She frowned pulling away from him and standing up. She faced away from him hiding her blushing face.

He grabbed her leg making her loose her balance as she fell back on the bed. He heard her scream in surprise. He stood up trying to get closer to her but moved back when a book came flying his way. It flew over his left shoulder, hitting the wall and falling down. He saw her holding another in her hand, giving him a smirk.

"Stay away from me." Tim chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me." She threw another book and he dodged it. She threw a pillow next, which he ripped apart. Sam struggled with the blanket trying to throw it at him too. While she was busy he came closer grabbing her and making her fall back.

She gasped as his hands grasped her arms pinning her under him. She tried moving around to throw him off. "Let me go!" He smirked bringing his face closer to her angry one. "Why would I after all the fun I had getting to you?" Sam grabbed the knife from the table.

**She held it to his neck smirking.**

He gave her a smirk as he put his hand over the hand that held the knife. Taking the knife out of her hand he threw it. She gasped when she saw it get stuck in the wall. He turned back to face her. Looking at her shocked face, he spoke. "I've had practice." She watched him smirk as he lowered down to her again.

Sam's hand grabbed at her table and it closed around a trophy. She swung it forward hitting him on the arm. The sharp edge ripped through the skin on his arm as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sam gasped. She had never meant to really hit him. She looked up to his glaring face and then to his arm where she saw blood coming out steadily from the cut.

She gasped when he grabbed her hair in his fist and glared at her, while pulling her closer. Sam froze truly afraid. "You're bleeding.." she whispered. He growled. "I wonder why."

"I..." She gulped. "I have a first aid kit d-in the bathroom."

He gave her another glare. "If you didn't want me bleeding, you shouldn't have hit me."

"I, d-didn't mean to--" He cut her off. "Yes, throwing every FUCKING GODDAMN thing in your room at me and you didn't mean to hurt me. I'm sure."

The grip on her arm tightened as he gave her another murderous glare. She gulped again, not making eye contact. "I'm... I'm sorry." She paused. "Please..." She gulped again, truly afraid of what he was going to do to her. She could tell by the look on his face and the sound of his voice that he was furious. "Let me get the kit."

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before letting go of her hair and letting her go. Sam let out a breath quickly getting off the bed and going to get the kit. He glared after her as he inspected his arm. She came back quickly and sat in front of him.

She reached out to his arm and winced when she saw the damage her trophy had done. His arm was still bleeding. The gash was just above his elbow. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. He frowned but kept quiet. Her hand shook as she disinfected the cut. "I really didn't want to hurt you..I was just scared." Tim smirked. "I wasn't going to kill you."

She nodded. "I'm really sorry." He kept his gaze on her face. She bandaged his cut, running her fingers over the wound before doing so and then drawing her hand away. Tim looked at her with piercing eyes for a moment and then stood up moving away from her.

Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Where are you going?" she asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He sighed. "I'm leaving." She watched him walk out the door.

Sam froze. "_Wait did he just say he was leaving? But that can__'__t be right.__"_She raced after him. Sam ran down the steps catching up with him.

"Wait..you're letting me go?" He smirked. "I know you're sometimes not the brightest crayon in the box darling but you're not deaf." He paused then finished. "Yes I'm leaving." He took another step but stopped when she held his hand from behind.

Sam bit her lip, she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her, she wanted him to be with her... Sam smiled as she realized something.

**She wanted him. **

He looked to her expectantly. 'It's raining outside." He smirked. "Yea I didn't notice." Sam gave him a concerned look. "But you'll get sick." He chuckled giving her a small glare. "Says the girl who wanted to kill me."

She sighed. "But you didn't want to leave before." He frowned. "Yes, because before you didn't attack me with a trophy." She stayed silent for a moment then whispered. "But that doesn't make sense." He raised an eyebrow smirking. "So you're brain dead too now."

She walked around to his front still holding his arm. He raised an eyebrow watching her. She smirked. "Why would you let me go after all the "fun" you had getting to me?" She brought herself even closer giving him another smirk. "That's not very smart now is it?"

Tim smirked. "You must be brain dead." His smirk widened as he continued. "What kind of idiot asks her rapist to rape her." Sam winced. Okay so she had called him a rapist before but she hadn't meant it. She gave him a smile. "I like to be unique." She watched him smirk. "Unique is another word for retarded."

He took her hand off his arm and walked to her front door. Sam sighed running after him and making him face her. "Uh huh and what do you like better?" She traced her finger along his collarbone. "Me being retarded..." She smirked bringing her face closer to his. "Or me being resistant?"

She smirked when she saw him frowning. "Don't tell me you don't want this" she whispered as she kissed him. He smirked. "What if I've decided to change my mind?" She smirked playing with his ear before pressing her lips against it and whispering. "Then I just have to convince you again."

She missed his smirk as she kissed his cheek. Sam pressed her hands against his sweater pushing it up and over his head. It came off a moment later. She smirked. He gave her a curious glance. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smirked before answering him. "What does it look like?" He smirked. "You've lost your mind." She smiled. "And you are to blame for that." He gave her a smirk. "I'll gladly take the blame for that." Sam smiled hearing his words. His smirk widened. "If it means that you'll be mine Samantha." His hand moved to hold hers. "And only mine."

She smirked. "So you do love me then?" He smirked. "No this is my hobby. I did the same thing last year with another girl." She silenced him with a kiss before pulling away. Sam smirked gently bringing her hand forward and pushing him in the chest, causing him to fall back a step. She took a step backward smiling and he took two forward. She smirked bringing her hand up to push him again but he moved quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. His mouth captured hers. Sam moaned moving her arms to wrap around his neck.

He lifted her up and carried her to the couch. Laying her down he moved his lips to her neck planting kisses against her wet skin. Sam moaned arching her body against his. He smirked pressing his lips against hers. She moaned harder and held his face in her hands as the kiss deepened. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt her body melt as she kissed him back.

She had never realized how much she loved him until now. His fingers ran up her bare arm as he tugged on her strap pulling it down. Sam moaned wrapping her leg around his waist and pulling him closer. Her nails dug into his back as his teeth nibbled on the soft skin of her neck.

Sam sighed in bliss feeling his strong hands on her body. She led his hands down to her hips before moving to kiss him again.

**Her phone's ringing made her stop.**

Sam sighed in annoyance and he smirked before getting off her. She didn't bother straightening out her dress as she grabbed her cell that was sitting on the table. She glanced at the display and sighed when she saw it was Jerry.

Sam let it ring a bit longer as she walked back to Scam and made herself comfortable on his lap. "Hi Jerry." She leaned back as Tim wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sam, I just wanted to let you know that Tim Scam has escaped. "Sam did her best not to laugh as she felt the mentioned man kiss her shoulder. "That's awful Jerry."

She frowned when she heard Jerry explaining the details. She held the phone against her chest as she turned around and gave Scam a quick kiss on the lips. He leaned in, brushing her hair aside and moving

his mouth from her neck to her ear nipping her soft flesh with his teeth, while leaving his mark.

Sam suppressed a moan and brought the phone back to her ear. "..And that's all we know so far." She smiled. "Okay Jerry...Yea I'll be careful. Bye." Sam cursed under her breath when she heard Jerry ask if she was okay. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just heading out now. I'll be careful I promise. Bye." She ended the call

before he could say anything else.

She turned to Tim before standing up and taking his hand in hers. He smirked coming closer and picking her up in his arms. Sam smiled snuggling into his chest as he carried her up the stairs and to her room. When he got there he placed her on the bed. Sam dropped her phone on the table and smiled up at him.

Smirking he climbed onto the bed with her and took her in his arms while pulling the covers over them. She moaned when he lips crashed onto hers. She didn't resist or stop him when he pulled off her dress tossing it to the floor.

His hands moved to her hips, pinning her down as his teeth nibbled on her skin. Sam moaned running her hands across his back and feeling his warm skin. The only thought that went through her mind was that he wanted her as much as she had always wanted him.

------------------

Sam woke up in his arms the next morning. Her face was pressed in his chest and she was smiling. She couldn't have thought of a better Christmas morning. Sam snuggled in closer wrapping her arms around his waist.

She frowned when her phone rang. Sighing she grabbed it off the table before resting her head against his chest. "Hi Clover." Sam smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Merry Christmas Sammie." Sam watched him open his sea-foam eyes and look up at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed. When he moved to kiss her she placed a finger against his lips. "Merry Christmas Clover."

He froze for a moment before smirking and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Are you okay Sam, it's taking you a while to answer." Sam pulled away from him. "Mhm, yea im fine." Clover sighed on the other end. "Are you sure." Sam smiled. "Yea I feel great Clover. Look I gotta go." She heard Clover pause. "Okay but you're still coming over later right?"

Sam moaned when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and nibbled on her ear. "Sam?!" Sam blushed knowing that Clover ha heard her moan. "Yes Clover?" Sam gave Scam a silent kiss. "You are coming over later...right?" Sam wrapped an arm around Scam's neck, laying against his body.

She glanced into his eyes for a moment then smirked turning her attention back to Clover's question. "No I'm not Clover. Something came up. I'm sorry." Sam ended the call and tossed the phone back on the table. He gave her a smirk when she turned back to him. "You're staying?" She smiled. "Yes." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned closer for a kiss. "I'd much rather spend Christmas with you." She kissed him. 'And besides..." She dragged her lips to his ear. " I still have to thank you for all the wonderful gifts you gave me."

He smirked before capturing her lips with his. Sam smiled against her lips. She had wanted to make this the best Christmas ever, and that was exactly what happened.

And it was all thanks,

**To her Deadly Admirer.**

**----------**

_THAT was it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I liked writing it. I really hope _**Poison's Ivy** _likes this (I'm glad I got it done) _

_This actually turned out a lot longer than I was expecting but whatever..LOL_

Please** Read and Review**

_You'll Totally Make my Christmas,_

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
